Decimo l'infaillible
by Xnekochix
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada le chef de la famille Vongola, au milieux d'un champs de Bataille où tous ses amis sont mort.Mais ses Ancêtres ne voient pas les choses ainsi et décident donc de le renvoyer dans le passé afin de lui offrir une chance de les sauver.


**Decimo l'infaillible**

Salut tout le monde ma première fiction de Reborn. Bref les perso ne m'appartiennent pas et tout le tralala.

Bien que j'aimerai bien Chrome :p trop mimi( je sais c'est bizzare pour un homme mais c'est la vie)

Bref enjoy et bonne lecture. PS pas de Yaoi la dedans que tu homme/femme.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1: retour dans le temps<p>

Un beau jeune homme au cheveux châtain et au yeux vermillon se trouvai au milieu d'un champs de batailles dévasté. Ce garçon était vêtu d'un costard noir avec une cape elle aussi noir cependant tout les deux était taché de sang dut a la bataille qui c'était déroulé il y a environ une heure. Il possédait des gant avec un X dorée dessus. Le jeune homme se nommait Sawada Tsunayoshi ou plus communément appelé Tsuna par ces membres de famille les plus proche mais pourtant ceux-ci était étalé de par et d'autre sur le champs de bataille. Tsuna lui était a genou entrain de pleuré ses meilleurs amis qui l'avaient épauler dans la dure tache qu'était d'être parrain de la famille vongola qu'il avait des année et des année tenté de refusé cependant il avait finalement décidé d'accepter et avait rejoins ainsi cette famille mafieuse qu'étaient les Vongola.

Il l'avait rejoint en compagnie de ses sept gardien de flamme de volonté. Parmi eux se trouvaient Hayato Gokudera qui était le furieux mais fidèle était gardien de la tempête. Takeshi Yamamoto le joyeux et insouciant gardien de la pluie. Ryohei Sasagawa un sportif hyperactif et ultra positif qui s'occupait du poste de gardien du soleil. Lambo de la famille Bovino était très joueur et hyperactif s'occupait lui d'être le gardien de la foudre. Rokudo Mukuro le démon illusionniste ancien pensionnaire de la prison vendicare s'occupait en compagnie de Chrome Dokuro ,une douce et gentille fille pour qui Mukuro(Bien qu'associable c'était pris d'affection, de la garde du poste de gardien du brouillard. Et enfin Hibari Kyoya qui était asociable,solitaire et prenait tout le monde pour des herbivore sauf ses puissant ennemi ,s'occupait du poste de gardien du nuage malgré lui. Tous avait avait accepté de se joindre a la famille vongola avec plus ou moins de réticence selon la personne. Mais voilà qu'il se retrouvait tous sur le sol gisant mort. Le Decimo avait essayé de faire de son mieux pour les sauver mais sans résultat.

Pourquoi êtes vous mort ! Hurla tsuna, un monde sans vous n'existe pas.

Je ne pourrait pas survivre sans votre aide je ferait tout pour revenir en arrière, même le pire des crimes. Dis-il plus doucement mais en sanglotant.

C'est alors que l'anneau du ciel commençât a s'enflammer, puis apparut alors la silhouette de Giotto vongola alias le primo vongola , le premier parrain de la famille vongola.

Tsuna je sais que sa fait mal mais tu doit continué a vivre pour eux , dit Giotto avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Non je ne peux pas , pas dans un monde où ils ne sont pas la pour me soutenir quand j'en ai besoin,dit en sanglot tsuna.

Je vois... Etant donné que tu est celui qui a assuré la survie de notre famille et a accepté toute les souffrance infligé par les vongola,expliqua alors le primo tout en regardant apparaître les neuf précédent parrains de la famille vongola, nous les neuf précédents parrains t'accordons une faveur. Celle de retourné dans le passé cependant tu retournera au moment de ta naissance.

Nous observeront comment tu combattra le mal et verrons si tu tien la promesse que tu nous a faite lors de la cérémonie de transmission. Continua-t-il. Et afin de veiller a cela nous seront tous connecté a toi sauf le Nono qui sera toujours vivant a cette époque. Ainsi tu pourra aussi nous contacter quant tu le voudra.

Tsuna regarda les 9 parrains l'ayant précédé avec de grands yeux ébahi rempli de larmes puis leur firent un grand sourire que seul lui savait faire pour réchauffer les cœurs. Il était heureux il pourra de nouveau retrouver ses amis.

je vous remercie mes ancêtres du cadeau que vous m'offrez. Fit-il. Je l'accepte avec grande joie et beaucoup de reconnaissance.

C'est le moins que nous puissions faire pour toi. Tu gardera ta bague qui contient Nuts ainsi que tes xgloves,et les objets de volonté de tes gardien tu le leur offrira en même temps que leur bague afin qu'il puissent fusionner avec les bagues vongola du passé. Ils seront cachées en toi avec ta bague jusqu'à ce que tu atteigne tes 5 ans. Expliqua-t-il. Maintenant va et change le futur pour que celui ci sois sans bataille et que il y règne une paix longue et magnifique.

Ils commencèrent alors un rituel où Tsuna se tenait au centre du cercle qu'il formait avec les objets de ses gardien dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir et se retrouver dans son corps de bébé dans les bras de sa mère a l'hôpital en compagnie de son père juste après l'accouchement de sa personne. Celle-ci l'observait avec une joie immense.

_Parfait je ferait de mon mieux,_ pensa-il avec détermination en fessant un sourire a damné les dieux a sa mère qui rougit légèrement en voyant son fils lui sourire comme sa alors qu'il venait juste de naitre et n'avait pas pleurer une seule fois.

**To be continued...**


End file.
